


Keep Safe

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Maribat One-Shots [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Tim's soulmate requests he does something for her.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508327
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1138





	Keep Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa present for @thequestionablyhuman. And after finding it in my writing folder I decided to post it here too four months after gifting it.

Since Tim was a small child, he would find random bits and bobs in his room. Stuff that he never saw before. Sparkly pens, drawings, inhalers.

He was confused as to where these objects came from until his mother explained soulmates to him. That must have been where these strange objects came from. So he did his best to lose his soulmates things so they could get them back.

When he was 14 and living with the Wayne's, Tim received several sketchbooks full of beautiful designs. On the front of one of the sketchbooks a note was taped to it, 'Please don't lose these books. They're not safe here.'

So Tim dutifully kept his soulmates designs in his safe, where only he could access.

For 3 more years he received a new sketchbook filled with designs every month or so with the same message.

…..

After a few close calls Marinette decided to do the one thing she vowed to never do; lose her designs.

Lila had raided her locker the day before trying to find something to hold over Marinette's head, luckily the girl didn't leave her book unattended, she had made that mistake several times before.

Realising how Lila was always one step ahead of her, Marinette made the executive decision to lose all her designs and send them to her soulmate. It's not like they'd be missing forever.

She looked over her books one last time before tying them into a bundle and throwing them as far as possible off of her balcony.

…..

Marinette couldn't believe she got left behind again. She was only in the bathroom and just as she was about to leave something was stuck in the door to stop it from opening.

After several minutes of calling for help, an elderly woman had heard her and alerted the employees. They were able to get her out safely but not in time for her bus.

Marinette didn't waste any time and right after thanking her saviours she ran out into the street and as far as she could she ran towards the nearest taxi rank.

After a long and expensive trip, she finally arrived just in time for their tour.

Marinette ran inside, causing a slight commotion and stomped right up to her class, "You left me behind, trapped in a filthy bathroom!"

Mlle. Bustier nervously laughed and glanced anxiously at the attractive tour guide, hoping he didn't speak French, "Well, you're just in time to join the tour anyway, Marinette."

Upon hearing her name, the tour guide glanced at the girl and spoke in English, "Oh you're Marinette? I was really impressed with your presentation on all the work your class does for your community, in all honesty it was the only one out of your whole class that stood out enough for us to notice you guys."

Marinette blushed, "Well I was just pointing out facts and stuff, nothing special."

He grinned, "I would disagree, all the other ones were all lies about a girl who was engaged to a Wayne. In fact all of the Wayne's laughed when they saw them."

Lila, who was the only person other than Marinette who was fluent in English, was annoyed. Why was Marinette getting all the attention?

Alya glanced at the liar, "What's he saying, girl?"

Lila smiled at her follower, "Oh, he's just talking about how all your essays were so wonderful!"

The tour guide was confused and said in perfect French, "Actually, I was saying quite the opposite. Only one essay shows true facts and that was Marinette's, in fact she was the only reason we picked your group."

The class was confused, did Lila mistranslate?

…..

Tim shook his head. How was he supposed to give a speech to a class full of supposed nitwits.

He had watched all presentations and read all essays that the class had submitted, yet only one passed the threshold of 'Decent' and that one presentation surpassed into 'Exceptional'.

So in reality only one of those students were worth his lecture, because apparently the rest don't have the braincells to recognise a lie when they see one.

…..

Throughout the whole lecture Marinette was enraptured, even if the rest of her class couldn't even pay attention.

When it ended, she was filled with inspiration and when they reached the lobby Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing. At least until she felt it being ripped from her hands.

She looked up to see Kim holding her book way above her head. She was unable to reach it and kept making grabs at it until it was thrown to the next person. This repeated several times until a loud voice shouted, "Put that down! It's not yours."

Kim stuck out his tongue, "And who are you to stop me?"

The voice replied, "The CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Now let go."

Quickly, Kim let Marinette's book go. She caught it and held it to her chest as she knelt on the floor. She would have to lose this one later.

Alya quickly remembering who the CEO was rushed in for an interview, "Tim Drake, I'm Alya Césaire, may I have an interview? What's it like to be about to marry someone as good as Lila?"

Tim was confused, who did this kid think she is, "I'm not engaged or married. I never even met a Lila before."

Alya's face fell, "But-but."

"Please no more questions."

Tim walked over to the girl whose book was taken minutes ago and held out his hand to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and took his hand. In an instant the two seemed to recognise each other be asked in unison, "You're my soulmate?"

Both Tim and Marinette got so nervous they seemed to hyperventilate. Immediately they both pulled out inhalers and took a puff.

The two stared at the others inhaler and quickly the two dissolved into laughter.

Marinette softened, "I didn't think I'd ever meet you?"

He was shocked, "You threw away all that work not knowing if you'd ever see it again?"

She shrugged.

"It's better than Lila getting her greasy hands on them."

Both Marinette and Tim forgot about the class behind them. Immediately Marinette was surrounded by her ex-friends demanding she tell them everything.

She glared back, "We're not friends anymore, you broke my trust years ago. You can't crawl back because you found out that Lila was a liar and my soulmate is Tim."

They dropped their heads in guilt and walked away from the soulmates.

Suddenly, Tim remembered, "I still have your designs."

…..

In Tim's office, Marinette went through her old sketchbooks only to find them in near mint condition.

She looked up at Tim with tears in her eyes, "Thank you, for keeping these safe. You don't know how much this means to me."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, they're not as new as they used to be. I flicked through them a few-"

He was cut off by Marinette attacking him with a hug. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I left this open ended so yall can decide for yourselves if it's a platonic or romantic bond,


End file.
